1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor devices and more particularly to image sensor devices with opaque coatings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image sensor device is typically covered by a polymeric or metallic encapsulant to prevent unwanted light incidence into the device. However, an additional assembly process is required to assemble the polymeric or metallic encapsulant to the conventional image sensor device, increasing assembly costs. Further, due to the assembly of the polymeric or metallic encapsulant, the volume of the conventional image sensor device is increased, thus limiting miniaturization of electronic products using the conventional image sensor device.
When the conventional image sensor device has an aperture, during assembly, precise alignment between the aperture and the aperture opening of the polymeric or metallic encapsulant is critical to prevent the aperture from being completely or partly covered by the polymeric or metallic encapsulant. Despite the requirement however, precise alignment between the aperture and the aperture opening of the polymeric or metallic encapsulant cannot be inspected during the front-end assembly process of the conventional image sensor device. Thus, when non-precise alignment is identified during the back-end assembly process, rework or repair is difficult or impossible, lowering assembly yields.
Thus, a novel image sensor device is required to solve the described problems.